Mike Messed Up
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Mike was just another night guard waiting to be killed by the end of the week. No more, no less. The thing is, how exactly are you supposed to react to your victim never hearing Phone Guy's messages, and instead is assigned to clean the dining room long after the clock strikes midnight?
1. Chapter 1

_Fuck whoever came up with the night shift._

Mike stares at the iron doors he has in command to keep out, something _._ He doesn't believe a thief would have the power to break something like that in a million years, but there's never a reason not to be careful.

He was honestly surprised when the manager took one look at him and said he was hired for the restaurant's position of night guard. Didn't need any training, no need for papers to be signed, not even a resume. All he had to do was get to work on time.

And that's exactly what Mike did, showing up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at 11:50 PM.

Spinning around in the chair his eyes wander over the many relics sitting on top of the desk pressed tightly against the wall of the small room. A tablet of some sort sat on the edge, an old fan, a creepy pink cupcake with giant eyes, and…

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he mutters to himself. Leaning forward his eyes scan a single piece of paper addressed to him.

 _Mr. Schmidt,_

 _As stated in your duties as a night guard, you are required to do a few tasks to get the restaurant ready for the morning. Simply complete these tasks by 6:00 and you will be able to leave on time. Thank you._

 _Mr. Seal_

"'Thank you' my ass." Mike growls as he turns over the paper to see basic cleaning needed to be done in the dining room. The thoughts about the steel doors are pushed aside in favor of getting his mind on track.

Glancing at the watch on his wrist he stands up and trudges down the hallway to where he saw a janitor's closet, hoping the tools he needs to complete the list are there. After gathering the essential supplies, he then walks into the dining room and gets to work, back turned against the three animatronics to keep himself from getting too creeped out.

Freddy was quite surprised to see the newly hired guard walk into the restaurant so early, afraid he already had a clue as to what the group of animatronics would be accomplishing before his shift ended.

A smirk lights the bear's face though as the man, Schmidt his badge read, dragged his heels as he walked. Observing the new guard further, this one simply wanted to arrive on time, not having any clue as to what awaited him. This one will be easy then, a simple stuffing where Bonnie can walk into the office with no qualms and catch him completely off-

"Fucking boss," a voice echos. A shadow marches down the west hallway to reveal Schmidt walking into the dining room, completely vulnerable.

Freddy feels his servers loosen up as he shakes away the chills of not being able to command his own body. Something about this new guard seems, off.

"So fucking stupid," Bonnie smirks, offering a smile to Freddy. This will honestly be the easiest kill yet, making sure the guy never comes back a second night.

The purple rabbit and yellow chicken start to walk off the stage, when Freddy's left paw is held in the air, signaling them to stop. The two stare at their leader incredulously but stay where they are, looking at the lucky night guard who managed to earn Freddy's good graces.

"O', Freddy! Wha' be the hold up!" Foxy calls.

"He doesn't realize what happens to every other night guard."

All three of them look at the bear animatronic as if he sprouted two heads, but after hearing liquid being moved around, they turn to see the man, mopping.

For some reason, this one didn't stay in the office and listen to the tapes. He didn't even have the tablet connected to all the different cameras that's proven so helpful with keeping the miserable humans alive in the nights. He doesn't even look at the stage, simply mopping with a concentrated look as he hums a tune.

"We are only going to watch him tonight. Tomorrow we'll see how it goes." With that Freddy allows himself to be locked back into his original position. Bonnie scowls the man working but complies, never wanting to go against his leader even if the consequences seemed so small compared to the prize.

"Freddy, he got this job for a reason. He probably is a menace to the world, doing nothing more than being good at mopping floors," Chica hisses quietly, not wanting the guard to notice her speaking. The leader doesn't say a word and she huffs but also locks herself back into position.

Freddy's eyes watch the man the entire time, studying how he simply works, never checking the stage or pirate's cove, nor making sure the two areas are in his line of sight. Mr. Schmidt truly doesn't know about the horrible things the Fazbear Gang have done.

Mike on his part kept cursing the person who hired him every two minutes.

He knew he was doing these chores for cheap labor. Being a night guard in a place that has nothing to steal is an easy job, and therefore can be paid at minimum wage for just sitting and watching the restaurant. The day time workers have to deal with people and parties all day and are paid more. Telling Mike to do all the chores just let the bastard keep more of the money earned through the shit hole of a restaurant.

"Fucking asshole. Who does he think he is? Pushing me around like shit." It takes at least a solid hour to mop the floor clean, but right after that Mike goes to wipe down the tables, the next part of his list.

After five straight hours of cleaning, the man finds a random chair and flops down into it, his breath gone from all the hard work. Sure he could've half-assed it and saved the time, but the floors and tables really needed a good cleaning.

Freddy's eyes widen at how good the restaurant looks after Mr. Schmidt's work. None of the employees ever took the time to make sure the job gets done right, and even then their hard work becomes dirty again before the cleaning supplies could do what it was meant to, children running around and placing their hands on everything to mess it all up perfectly.

Looking at the clearly exhausted man Freddy stares at him. Why would he do all that work? Was he told to do it? But even if he was, why do it to the point where he's out of breath at the very end? _Very interesting this new night guard. Very interesting indeed._

True to his word Freddy doesn't so much as move a finger the entire night, even when the new worker slips off into a light slumber.

"Can't we check him out Fred?" Bonnie asks after the guard fades off from the waking world. Blue eyes searching the rabbit's red ones, and the bear finally nods once then resumes his position. They won't kill the man as long as Freddy requests it, and it's too cruel for him to not allow the others to move around freely during their only time to do so.

"Finally. C'mon Chica. Let's see what this guys all about." With a graceful hop the purple animatronic lands on the dining room's tile floor, taking the time to set down his beloved guitar on the stage before stalking over.

From far away the new guard is just a normal human, male and average height. Nothing fancy about him, though his hat always seems to dip on his head.

"Think I should scare him?" Bonnie smirks, leaning so close to the guard's face he can feel the soft breath.

"Freddy wouldn't like that," Chica says as she ambles over. Her eyes flicker over his prone form and softens a bit. "Poor little guy. He worked so hard to clean the place up."

"I can't wait to stuff him. Maybe tell Foxy to rip out his spine this time."

"You're always so gory. I think he's really sweet." Chica scans the man once more, taking note of his badge and the word Schmidt on it, when she spots a piece of paper on the table. Grabbing it she looks it over then thrusts it over to Bonnie. "I know why he didn't stay in the office."

Snatching the paper from her the rabbit scans it as well, eyes widening at what was stated.

"Someone wants him to get killed," he breathes.

"Why woul' anyone wan' tha'?" Foxy questions from his curtains.

"He could be a murderer who never got convicted of his crimes," Bonnie smiles, leaning menacingly over Schmidt.

"Oh hush! Mr. Seal probably wanted him to do something other than cower in fear all night. Good thing he did or else those pizza stains would never be wiped away," Chica berates. Taking one last look at Schmidt, she trudges back to the stage, swiping up her cupcake and plate before falling into place.

"Can we talk with him this time then? Ask why he did such a great job on the place?" her friend whines from behind.

"You can always talk with them. Only if it doesn't give away your position before you attack," Freddy answers.

"'Course Fred Bear. I'd never let them know I'm coming to get them," the rabbit purrs. Looking back at the guard he sighs at the lost opportunity but climbs up the stage, also checking to make sure his prop is in his paws. Foxy ducks back into the dark cove, just in time for their servers to lock up once more and a day time worker to unlock the door.

Mike didn't know what happened. All he remembered was finally finishing the cleaning put aside for him by the dick who hired him, only to suddenly get screamed at by a random guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screeches, flying backwards and out of the flimsy chair.

Bonnie and Chica, for their parts, try their hardest to control their laughter, though a few snickers carried through the pizzeria. Fortunately, with Mike's crash both humans were busy trying to help him back up and missed the animatronic's amusement with the situation.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You just wouldn't wake up to me simply saying your name so I had to get louder."

"No no, it's okay," Mike smiles as he stands up. He straightens up the chair and offers a real smile to the startled man watching him worriedly. "Thanks for waking me up. I don't think the boss would appreciate how I was sleeping on the job."

"I get it. It's the night shift and it's really late. I don't envy you. Well have a good day, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow morning when you're done." With that the man walks away to do his job as Mike walks to the doors.

 _Wait, he_ hopes _to see me tomorrow?_


	2. Chapter 2

Mike cracks his back as he walks back down the hallway to the office for the second time. He slept the entire day, and while others would see that as 'wasting his life away', Mike sees it as gaining the necessary rest to do his fucking job.

Knowing there would be another paper with more chores to complete waiting for him, Mike waits outside for just a minute. Make the bastard wait for him for a change.

Staring up at the walls a sign labeled 'Rules', a smirk lights his face up as he walks closer to it to read. Everything stated wasn't completely out of whack, unlike what many kid's places do, but one rule manages to catch his eye.

 _6\. Don't touch Freddy._

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Mike spins towards the janitor's closet and hurries to carry out his self-assigned task.

Freddy's eyes narrow at the sprinting guard as the man races from the West hall to the front of the stage, slowly piling up a few cleaning supplies. The mess consists mainly of rags and multiple empty buckets, and what looks to be stain remover. His arm is willed to lift but it stays locked in place.

"Fred, Fred what's going on?" Bonnie hisses, his eyes wide at the guard still grabbing supplies.

"Calm down Bonnie. It's 11:55, enough time to activate and grab him before he can do anything," Freddy responds, eyes locked on the rabbit's red gaze. It was obvious the animatronic was nervous about what was occurring, but after his speech of time being on their side, Bonnie calms down and simply watches the guard with careful eyes.

"Alright guys!" All four animatronics flinch back as much as they can with their servers still locked as Schmidt smiles widely at them. "I'm gonna clean you! Get those disgusting stains off and whatnot 'cause every other asshole here won't clean you. Seriously, it's like everyone's afraid to get near you."

Freddy tenses up as the guard quickly fills a bucket with water and slides it onto the stage next to Bonnie. _Oh no._

Bonnie's eyes get as wide as animatronically possible as the man proceeds to grab a rag and spray bottle, moving to the rabbit.

"Just gotta start from the bottom and go to the top," Mike mutters to himself. After seeing the bucket isn't about to fall over and create a gigantic mess, the man dips the rag into the warm water, rings it out, then slowly rubs it up and down Bonnie's right leg.

Bonnie wanted to strangle the human, thinking he'd allow the man to get this fucking close to him without thinking the rabbit wouldn't retaliate. Who the fuck was this guy! And although he'd love to choke him to death, the fucker was completely set up at 11:56, leaving him unable to strangle Schmidt like he wanted to. And as the man knelt down with the intent of _touching him_ , Freddy stared at how Bonnie looked like he'd scream bloody murder.

Only, a feeling of warmth never felt before suddenly climbs up the rabbit's right leg.

"What the _fuck_ ," is hissed as the night guard carefully coaxes out a pizza stain that's been there for who knows how long, rubbing the fake fur up and down in smooth motions.

"Why the fuck are you so dirty?" Mike wonders allowed. As expected he doesn't get an answer, but Bonnie is stiff as the man cleans his legs. After a few moments the animatronic seems to melt at his touch, loving the way the warmth of the water spreads all the way down to his circuits. Without his consent his voice box let's out purr of joy, quick to cut it off as he feels his servers unlock. Looking down his gaze traces the kneeling guard's form, the clear memory of wanting to throw him into Foxy's cove so the other could have a field day of ripping Schmidt's throat out. But…

"Okay, legs are done." Looking up Mike eyes the rabbit's lighter belly and stands up to work on that part, making sure to get the back and careful not to touch the guitar in fear it'll come loose and fall.

Freddy stares at Bonnie in wonder. He felt his servers unlock minutes ago, meaning Bonnie's did too. And as soon as Mr. Schmidt so much as climbed onto the stage Freddy knew the rabbit would rip him apart in seconds if he could. But he didn't. He looked down, stared at the man, then looked right back up before Schmidt could notice the sudden movement. _What would make you stop from attacking him?_

But no matter what the answer is, Freddy will make sure Bonnie stays safe, ready to kill the man if the animatronic so much as hints to being uncomfortable.

Chica was having the same realization as she watched Bonnie stand at attention as if he still couldn't move. Looking at Freddy for an answer she merely gets a shrug and he stands still as well. If Bonnie wasn't attacking the man as he _touched_ him, then there must be a great reason he's staying frozen. Especially if it's _Bonnie_ of all animatronics, being such a girl when it comes to certain things like that.

Mike stayed very meticulous throughout his cleaning, making sure to get every inch of fur for the rabbit. He got out too many pizza stains to count, a few pieces of gum, even something that looked a fucking lot like blood, wherever the hell something like that would come from.

"Okay! Good as new!" The young man beams at his job well done, there being a noticeable difference between Bonnie's glowing fur and Freddy's matted pelt. Smirking at his wonderful idea he then turns to Freddy, the next in line, only to spin directly to Chica. "I-I'll save you f-for last Freddy," he gulps.

Call him _chicken_ , he had to put that pun in if intentional or not, but there had to be a reason as to why the rule stated Freddy exactly.

"So, Chica. Chica-chee, Chica-choo. Just, ah, don't move," Mike smirks. Refilling the bucket, Chica almost answers with a yes, quick to catch herself and not scare the man. Bonnie allowed him to clean his fur, so Schmidt could possibly be trusted. _Just this once though._

Mike then proceeds cleaning Chica just like he did Bonnie. The chicken animatronic doesn't purr like her friend, but her circuits relax into a more comfortable posture as the warmth from the water soaks into her joints. It takes a shorter amount of time to complete his task, knowing exactly what he should be expecting for the cleaning process, but still keeps his work thorough and slow to make sure the animatronic was completely clean.

"Okay, guess Freddy's nex-" Mike stops when he realizes he was told about _four_ animatronics. "Sorry Freddy, I'll be right back."

Said bear watches as the man quickly hops off the stage and slowly approaches the curtain to Pirate's Cove, wary of what might be awaiting inside. He smirks as he sees Bonnie watching intently as he walks away, but makes no move to advance on the human.

"What made you stop?" The rabbit jerks at the question and looks at Freddy, his ears drooping as he looks away.

"I, uh. It felt nice, after he started cleaning me," the rabbit confessed as his red eyes flicker back up to Freddy's blue ones, smiling. "Thanks for not grabbing him. I wanted to see how it'd go, so, thanks."

"No way that's so cool!" The three on stage flip back to their original positions as the guard races into the room and back to the curtains with a bucket and rag in hand.

Mike spotted the fourth one he was told about, and for some reason a _pirate fox_ was decommissioned even though it'd make the place badass. Pulling the curtains back his face lights up at the fox's standing figure, an eye patch covering the right eye and hook replacing his right hand. _Seriously, put this guy back up and running and this restaurant would gain a_ lot _more customers._

Having the bucket filled once more he gets to work, careful around the parts of the old animatronic that no longer had a fur shell around the mechanical mechanisms. Good thing nothing got into the gears or else the rag would be shredded to bits as he'd ty to get in there. The man kept up his work though, making sure every inch of the dusty fox was cleaned to look brand new.

Foxy was confused by the others not making a single sound when the clock struck 12:00. Normally they would talk or come and grab him to talk about the plan for the night, but he only heard the squawking of the night guard seemingly talking to himself.

Having the urge to see what the hell was going on, Foxy poked his head out to have a look at what exactly was going on, only to drop his jaw at the human _touching_ Bonnie _._

The fox immediately had prepared to leap at the human with a murderous intent of ripping the man limb from limb, but in the corner of his eye he saw Freddy raising a paw to stop him. The fox almost leapt out no matter what the damn bear said, but after looking back at the man, he realized Bonnie wasn't locked up either, meaning he could give the landlubber a piece of his own mind.

Only, the purple animatronic didn't. Didn't even move away.

Now with the human touching _him_ , without any fear after so many years of isolation, the fox finds himself enjoying the company.

Mike hums softly to himself like the night before, finishing the job and taking the same amount of time as he did with Bonnie. It would've been faster if the fox was actually put together the way the others were, but a little bit of hard work never hurt anyone. Now with the rabbit, chicken, and fox completely washed, all that was left was the bear animatronic. _Fazfuck, why the hell would the rule only include you?_

Gripping the bucket like a sword as he approaches the stage for the last time that night.

Something about the bear made Mike hesitant, an aura of authority surrounding the animatronic. It makes sense he'd be the lead singer of the gang, his name being what the restaurant is called and all, but he also feels like a leader for the gang. Someone who would protect the others from all danger.

Mike scoffs to himself from that and focuses on getting his supplies ready. _I'm really gonna do it. I'm really gonna break the goddamn rule._

Freddy's eyes followed Mike's form as the man clambered onto the stage, wet cloth in hand as he kneels before the main animatronic. He can see the tension in the young man, his shoulder tense and jaw tight.

Honestly Freddy doesn't mind being touched. It comes with the job of entertaining children. The rule was simply put there so the employees wouldn't have to clean them, making their lives just a tad bit easier when working at the pizzeria. Obviously the rule didn't work out very well for keeping his fur clean, but it did make others keep a wide birth around him at all times. _Everyone except Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie. And now, Mr. Schmidt._

As the warm rag wipes away years of food, grime, and admittedly blood from his fur, Freddy's aching joints loosen so much he's afraid he'll move and scare the man away. He makes sure none of his parts so much as twitch though as the night guard delicately cleans him thoroughly, visibly becoming much more comfortable by the minute.

It took a shorter time to complete Freddy, surprising since he's the one not allowed to be touched and all, but Mike finally finished all four.

Stepping back at his work the man smiles widely. He was never the best student and would never complete his work, yet here he stands at 5:00 in the morning, one hour before his shift ends, and he is damn proud of it.

Only, there was that list he needed to do.

Realizing all that hard work was just on a whim Mike groans and stomps back to the office, swiping up the paper with an angry growl.

When he takes a look at the note though his eyebrows raise at seeing all the tasks for the night were, crossed out. Did the guy from the other morning know what he'd be hit with and did them for him? Or maybe the manager just wanted to be a dick and make him think he had more damn chores to complete?

Turning the page over his eyes widen at a signature at the bottom and what it said.

 _Thank you Mr. Schmidt. -FF_

What the hell did that mean? Fucking Fuckers? Fucked Fucker? Is it calling him a fucked fucker?

Mike shrugs as he yawns, sinking into the chair as his eyes drop down.

Freddy smirks at seeing this, having followed the night guard to see his reaction to the note. Mr. Schmidt had expected a longer list of cleaning to do, yet was greeted with a simple thank you with the promise of the tasks being completed. He got the idea when the man was cleaning Foxy and sent the others out to complete the listed tasks. The man at least deserved a break from the chores from cleaning them if anything.

"I feel so clean!" Chica whispers as she jumps excitedly. Foxy walks out of the cove and gives Bonnie and Chica a once over before nodding.

"Ne'er fel' this way before," he agrees.

"You were able to clean the kitchen right Chica?" Freddy asks as he walks into the dining room.

"As clean as ever Freddy!"

"And you got all of the suits arranged in parts and service Foxy?"

"All ship shape!"

"Thank you for doing that."

"Fred, I looked at his list after you signed it. It didn't say anything about cleaning us," Bonnie pipes up. The bear looks at his friend with a mechanical sigh, trying his hardest to mimic what every human parent does at some point of time while in the pizzeria.

"I honestly can not answer that. But, it's clear he is quite, different." The other three nod as Freddy walks back up the stairs, making sure the floors are spotless from his own sweeping. "Maybe we can get to know him just a tad bit more."

"Oh please Freddy! He's so adorable! I don't want him to go yet!" Chica pleads.

"Can I at least scare the shit out of him?" Bonnie questions.

"Let's see about tomorrow." No one argues as they take their places for the day, servers locking up with a satisfied wheeze as they settle into their positions. Mr. Schmidt has proven to be very interesting. _Maybe this one can stay._


	3. Chapter 3

For the third time Mike walks down the hallway of Freddy's Pizzeria, much more energized now that he got to see the badass looking fox who's tucked away.

When he first arrived the place looked like a dump and it seemed as if the place was just waiting for something bad to happen. Now on the third night, everything seems so much better, so, welcoming. It's a nice fucking change at least.

Plopping into the swivel chair Mike spins himself in a circle, laughing like a two year old as the air rushes past his face.

Suddenly, a telephone ringing interrupts the silence and joy of his night.

"What the fuck now?" he growls as he reaches for the ugly phone. Picking up the receiver he doesn't even try to hide the venom in his voice for ruining his great time spinning in the leather chair. "What do you want?"

But the phone rings again.

Mike throws the phone's receiver away like it was a poisonous snake and stares at it. Once again the ringing comes, but then is cut off by something else.

" _Hello, hello?_ "

 _It's a fucking recording._

" _Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant._ "

"WHAT!" Mike jerks to a stand and stumbles away from the old-ass telephone as it keeps talking, the more it did the worse it got.

" _Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight_."

"REAL!" Mike grabs at his hair then takes a deep breath. It's just a recording. Either some mental fucker is talking, or someone is playing a trick on him. It can't be anything more…

" _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._ "

"GET CAUGHT BY WHO FUCKER!" Mike screams. What the hell was this phone guy talking about? Stuffed into a Freddy suit? Stuff a metal skeleton into him? Best not to get caught? _What was going on?_

Whipping around to stare at the desk accusingly he finds there are no pieces of paper waiting for him. The desk is empty of something for him personally for once. So what was this recording about? Apparently Mr. Seal only needed a few things cleaned for a few nights, but now he's supposed to do his real job tonight. And that tape might've been one of many, which Mike has no fucking idea how to get.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just think it over. He says don't get caught. That could mean anything from a criminal to a goddamn ghost haunting this shitty place. So, find whoever I need to stay away from." Remembering the doors from his first night Mike clicks the right one to see it slide down, the thunk of metal hitting tile and alerting anyone in the resturant that the door was closed, effectively sealing him away from danger.

Nodding at the mechanics of it he opens the door and clicks on the light, peering down the hall to see what little it illuminates. _Okay, so ways to protect myself. Now what._

His eyes search the desk, past the fan and cupcake, to soak in the sight of a tablet sitting on the edge. Quickly picking it up he flips it on and stares at the stage where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stand frozen in place. Now he has a way to see the restaurant. Now he can tell if some creepy ass person was coming for him or a criminal had the balls to rob the dump.

Flipping through the different cameras Mike quickly grows calmer as the time passes by.

 _I'm all alone, no one is in any of the rooms, I'm completely safe. The recording must've been made like a hundred years ago and has no correlation to me in any fucking way. Just sit back, relax, and look at the-_

Mike's blood freezes as he looks at the show stage another time.

The giant purple rabbit, Bonnie, was gone.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

Freddy knew something was up the second the new guard walked into the office at 11:59 and didn't come back out after 12:00.

Both nights before this Mr. Schmidt always was in the dining room with them at 12:00, meaning the recordings that always warned unnotified guards about the gang and their nightly activities were never heard by the man. So having the guard come in a little later than normal, and stay in the office at 12:00 when the shift starts, could only mean that something was going on.

"Bonnie. Are you up for a game of hide-and-seek?" Freddy asks.

"Oh hell yes." The rabbit smiles when he sees the red dot of the camera is off, signaling the guard wasn't looking at him. Turning to the stairs, he stops before he walks off stage. "Uh, you want me to stuff him Fred?"

"No. I want to know what happened," Freddy explains. Bonnie smiles again and quickly hops off to the middle of the dining room, softly hollering to Foxy that he was off to the office.

Getting back into his regular pattern before Schmidt appeared, Bonnie smirks as the camera light keeps coming back to him over and over, each time faster than the last. Either Schmidt was more of a pussy than he thought, or he was too stupid to know he was wasting power.

Slowly Bonnie makes his way closer to the office, smiling like a kid with a brand new toy as the guard seems to panic when he gets to the space right outside of his door, yet not leaning on the frame like he loves to do to waste power.

"Shit shit SHIT!" is heard filtering into the hallway. The rabbit smirks and as the camera flickers off, and then the hallway light, he saunters on over to the door frame, leaning against it casually as if greeting an old friend.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Mike screams when he sees the giant purple rabbit _right fucking there._

"We thought you'd come say hi," it smiles, and Mike screams as he quickly presses the door button. The rabbit doesn't move an inch as it slides down, and only when it's sealed tight does Mike finally start to breathe again.

"YOU CAN FUCKING TALK! AND MOVE!"

"Wow, not much brains in there." Bonnie moves to the window and waves a small greeting to the flustered nightguard. "Name's Bonnie. Just wanted to check why you didn't join us tonight. Even though I love having a door slam shut right in front of my face, seeing you without the steel is always good too."

"W-what about the o-others."

"Oh we all move and talk. And way before you ever walked through those doors." His head tilts to the side as he watches Mike race to the other door and slams it shut. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'M NOT LETTING ANY OF YOU FUCKERS IN HERE!" Mike screams, acting as if it was obvious. Bonnie's eyes roll as he processes what the guard said. _Apparently he's too stupid to notice the power level._

"That drains power dumbass."

At the rabbit's words, Mike hurriedly grabs the tablet, paling when he sees he's using maximum power.

"D-damn it all! Are you gonna s-stuff me like the r-recording said!" Those red eyes widen as the rabbit slowly nods.

"So it was the tapes that made you change your normal routine." Bonnie glances away then looks back up at the guard's frantic eyes. "Listen kid, we ain't gonna hurt you. I know it seems bad with seven foot tall animatronics who suddenly are sentient, with someone leaving messages about God knows what, but you kinda did something no other human has done for us before. Meaning you don't have to worry about us."

There's a moment of silence as Bonnie scratches the back of his neck nervously. After a few minutes of no sound coming from the office his eyes flicker up to widen at the guard shaking his head.

"Get the HELL away from me! Y-you said the door d-drains my battery. So LEAVE!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Have it your way." And with that Bonnie simply walks away as Mike stares incredulously after his fading form.

"He didn't sound too happy," Freddy comments as Bonnie climbs back on stage.

"Pissed would be putting it lightly. Wanting to rip our fucking heads off is more likely," he confirms.

"But you didn't try to get him," Chica says.

"Sure didn't. But he's real spooked. Wouldn't even talk, just demanded answers and shit like that." Bonnie shrugs but smiles as Foxy walks out of the cove and nods to the camera, it's red light on.

"The landlubber be was'en his power."

"I hope he can at least last until fi-" Freddy gets cut off as what little lights were on suddenly shut off, sealing them in darkness. A distant scream sounds from the office and the bear sighs, knowing it was only three in the morning.

"I told him!" Bonnie sings.

"Wait here. I'll go find him." The leader of the gang carefully slides off the stage and begins to walk toward the door. The urge to drag Mr. Schmidt by the hair to the parts and service room, where his dying screams would only be heard by the four of them was strong. It'd be incredibly easy to forget the good deed the man did and simply kill him like all the others. He was here for a reason, working the night shift. It's logical to end his suffering...

"No no no no! N-not the dark! N-not the doors opening! P-p-p-please!"

Whatever feelings of killing this man vanish as Freddy hears the sobbing of the poor boy. Carefully walking up to the office's doors, he mentally curses as the Toreador March begins to play, an automatic whenever the bear finds a human in the dark, his programming claiming it would soothe scared children.

For Mike though, it had the exact opposite effect.

"NO!" he screams, Freddy staring at the sobbing man curled into the corner furthest away from him. "NO! PLEASE JUST GO AWAY! THE DARK IS ALREADY SCARY WITHOUT BEING STUFFED IN A FAZFUCK SUIT!"

Freddy sighs as the march plays its course, waiting for it to end so he could properly talk to the man. It was obvious he didn't want any of the animatronics near, but the bear wanted to help. So help is what Mr. Schmidt was going to get.

As soon as the song stops playing the guard begins to calm down. Slowly walking in, Freddy's night vision showed exactly where Mr. Schmidt sits while he has no clue where Freddy stood.

Not until his powerful arms wrap around the man.

"NO!" The man begins to thrash, screaming as he kicks and punches everything he can. Freddy is pleasant with simply holding the man until he calmed down, but as an elbow strikes his nose and makes a soft squeaking sound, a growl escapes the animatronic's throat.

"MR. SCHMIDT!"

Mike freezes at how close the voice is, how demanding it is. He's suddenly glad he can't see anything in the dark that envelops the two, knowing it'd make him die from a heart attack if he saw the animatronic now.

"C-can't you just k-kill me quickly?" Mike whispers.

"We have no intentions what so ever to kill you. We simply want to thank you for the great thing you did last night." The man doesn't respond to this and Freddy smiles at a job well done. At least Mr. Schmidt was listening instead of cowering or screaming, though it was obvious he was traumatized. "Just stand up on your feet and we'll go to the dining room."

"S-so you're _n-not_ gonna kill me?" Mike asks. He can't believe it. Not only were these things alive, but they might have a habit of stuffing night guards into fazbear suits. Or, as the guy on the phone put it oh so well, stuff a metal skeleton into _him_.

"No Mr. Schmidt. You're as safe with us as you would be with your family." Freddy hesitates when the sentence makes the man gulp and gently hoists him to his feet. "There is a flashlight in the first drawer. Grab it before we head out to the hallway."

Mike shakenly takes his arms out of the bear's grip as he nods, not knowing if it can see the movement. Feeling around in the darkness he almost succumbs to the haunting black abyss surrounding him and collapse. But that would mean the animatronics can grab him without a fight and no way in hell will he let that happen.

Taking a deep breath he feels for the drawer and grins when he finds the flashlight.

"Thank God there's light," Mike smiles as he flips it on and turns to the bear, shrieking at the sight of the seven foot animatronic leaning over him in the shadows, and promptly drops the light as it makes a bright circle on the wall.

"You should keep a better grip on your tools Mr. Schmidt," Freddy sighs as he picks up the fallen light. Turning back to the man, his eyes widen at how he's frozen in fear.

"Y-you really are h-here. In the r-room. I kinda th-thought someone was p-pulling a shitty ass j-joke. But, no. You're, you're r-really here."

"Yes Mr. Schmidt, we're really here. Bonnie was at your door earlier."

"Well y-yeah. But that was in the l-light. I mean, it could've b-been a trick." At Freddy's raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression, Mike huffs. "I'm freaked out okay! This, this shouldn't be happening!"

"But I promise you are completely safe," Freddy offers, resting a paw on the man's shoulder and offers the flashlight back. Taking the only source of light that could possibly used to ward off these, _things_.

The guard looks back and forth between the paw and the bear it belongs to, until he finally nods. Freddy grins like a madman as he then uses Mike's shoulder to steer him into the hallway, and Mike couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike's heart races as Freddy leads him into the hallway.

He was in the hands of an animatronic, one that has demonstrated it could very easily overpower him, with only a flashlight as a weapon. The bear said something about him doing a good deed the other shift, but Mike hasn't done shit. He's simply done his job and pissed his boss off by touching the animatronics. Valid that he wasn't _entirely_ angry, more grateful if you can count his emotionless face that, and that made Mike the pissed off one.

So what the fuck would these murdering animatronics need to thank him about?

"Hey F-Freddy?"

"Yes Mr. Schmidt?" The human stops walking and the bear complies, allowing him to turn him around as he visibly shakes.

"Uh, s-sorry for asking, b-but, uh, was the phone g-guy right? W-with killing the n-night guards?" Mike flinches back as soon as the words leave his mouth. _Shit shit shit I'm gonna get myself killed by my mouth alone. Dumbass, just let the bastards do whatever they need to then get the hell out! Besides, they couldn't have actually killed those people, they seem way too nice being children's characters an-_

"Yes." Mike's eyes snap open as they stare into the seemingly innocent face of Freddy Fazbear.

"W-what?"

"You asked and I have no intention of lying to anyone. All of your predecessors have been killed by us, mostly by Foxy or Bonnie being they're the most energetic. The 'phone guy' so to speak was killed and stuffed into a Fazbear suit."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL ALIVE!" Mike erupts. When he asked he simply thought the fuckers said they only scared the shit out of the other night guards and they quit because of it. But no. They, really killed them. _How many were there? Why not_ me _?_

Freddy's eyes scan the man as he trembles so much, nearly making his knees buckle from how shaken he is. Glancing up he sees Bonnie staring at the man, more surprised he's outside of the office than his reaction. But as those red eyes catch Freddy's, he slowly creeps forward to catch the guard if the man does collapse.

"Mr. Schmidt." It takes a moment, the guard breathing heavily until he finally lifts his eyes up. "We will not kill you. Though tomorrow might be a different story, you _are_ safe."

"W-why?" he breathes, slowly calming his racing heart. That's when his feet slip out from under him, outright screaming as he feels something grabbing him under the armpits, and tries to leap away.

"Woah woah woah. Just making sure you didn't fall dude. No need to kick where the sun don't shine," Bonnie smirks. He gently lifts the guard back onto his feet after catching the falling man. Apparently not being killed by murderous animatronics got him more scared than them actually killing him. _Maybe that's still an option. This guy's a reck!_

"D-don't h-hurt me!" Mike cries.

"Okay, if I'm gonna tease the shit out of you, I need a name."

Turning to the rabbit who still grips his shoulders, Mike stares at how it was really asking for his name. His life keeps getting more and more fucked up. And he isn't dead, actually being _caught_ and _saved_ by a said killing machine before his head could smack against the ground.

"W-what the hell. It's M-Michael. Or M-Mike," he huffs. The rabbit smiles widely at this and promptly sets him onto his feet, forcing Mike to catch himself.

"Sup M-Mike," he snickers. "Know I met ya earlier, but let's make it official. I'm Bonnie the Bunny."

Mike's eyes nearly fall out of his head as a single paw is offered to him, obviously waiting for a handshake. His hand not yielding the flashlight finds its courage to shake the rabbit's offer, only to scream again as he's yanked forward.

"GUYS! THE FUCKER'S OUT OF THE GODDAMN OFFICE!" Bonnie yells as he races into the dining room. He's careful for the most part to make sure the guard keeps his arm, but seeing how shaken up he is Bonnie just needs to see his reaction to two _more_ animatronics.

"Bonnie! Stop cursing!" Chica scowls, looking up at her friend. Her frown is immediately wiped away when she sees the hyperventilating man getting tugged along. "It's really him!"

Mike breathes in deeply after the rabbit, bunny, whatever the fuck it is stops moving finally…

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

...only to get swept into a bone crushing hug.

"You curse too?" Chica mutters. She'll let it slide for once because of how cute he is, but after this she'll bring the hammer down. They're in a _children's_ place for goodness sake.

"Chica, let Michael breathe," Freddy says. The chicken gasps at seeing the leader was right and puts the man down on the ground.

Mike finally allows his nerves to get to him and sits on the ground, trying his hardest to breathe. No matter what anyone says, these, things were going to kill him in some way. Maybe not through stuffing, but at least with causing so many heart attacks. And hugs. _Never thought hugs would kill me._

As he catches his breath he flips Bonnie his middle finger as the rabbit falls to the ground laughing his heart out.

"Michael, are you alright?" Freddy asks, kneeling next to the sitting guard.

"For once, yeah. Just, I'm terrified of getting killed from hugs," the man admits.

"I'm just so happy you're out here!" Chica defends.

"It's alright to be scared. But, close your eyes for just a second." Mike stares at Freddy but complies, having a feeling the bear has a reason to request such a weird favor.

"I's the lad!" Foxy screeches as he races over. Once he's close enough he sweeps the guard up and tosses him into a proper chair instead of the floor.

Mike, for his part, lets loose a scream, gripping the chair in a death grip as it threatens to tip over from his landing in it from being _fucking thrown_.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yells angrily, glaring at the fox animatronic as it sits beside him way too goddamn happily.

"'Orry Lad, ju' excited! Ye are th' first ta come on out!" His eyepatch is flipped up to reveal a fully functioning yellow eye as it looks him over. "Ye are a tiny thing aren' ya?"

"Fuck you, I'm strong and muscular," Mike claims, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah right! Foxy tossed you around like nothing!" Bonnie pipes up. He's only gifted with another middle finger as Mike keeps his attention on the fox.

"Well I'm Mike. I wish I could've met you a bit, calmer, but I just gotta say you're badass. Why did they shut you down?" The fox hesitates, not expecting something like this to happen. Maybe to be flipped off much like Bonnie was given, not a praise.

"Aye, it be a long story lad. Jus' know I wasn' me when it 'appened." The man simply nods as he looks over each of the Fazbear Gang members, a bit awed to say the least that he was talking to these guys. Each with their own personality when they're just, robots.

"Alright, I'm officially not freaked out. Fuckbear, you said you wanted to thank me?"

"For cleaning us," the bear clarifies, eyes narrowed at the new nickname Michael graciously gave him. He let's it go without saying anything though, seeing how happy the man is, his smile lighting up the room when before he was cowering in fear. "We haven't been cleaned in over twenty years, and not only did you do it, but you did it without being told to do so."

The three watch Mike in shock as he looks away, embarrassed almost. Finally he looks up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I kinda thought of doing it to piss off, excuse my _french_ , Mr. Fuck." Silence settles over the group and Mike jerks out of his chair, a bit fearful again though he thought the pun should've leveled it out. "Not that I didn't enjoy it! I'm glad you all wanted to meet me 'cause of it!"

"You little shit!" Bonnie yells as he lunges at the now standing man. Foxy saw it coming and tackles him before Mike could get hit, knowing full well Bonnie was just teasing the lad. The rabbit forgets how strong he is though, especially when it comes to humans.

"Fuck you!" Mike calls as the fox and rabbit wrestle each other, a wide grin on his face.

"Foxy! Let me get him! He goes and ruins the damn moment with his shit! Not to mention a goddamn PUN!"

"You can teach it ta 'im another way!" Foxy counters. They tussle with each other though, Bonnie cursing like a sailor the entire time.

"Yeah Foxy!" Mike jeers from the sideline.

"Get in here yourself fucker!" is screamed back.

"Bonnie! You could've hurt him!" Chica calls.

"Fuck being careful! He deserves it!"

"You guys are really able to curse?" Mike asks, looking up at Freddy as the bear watches the two. His blue eyes settle on the human, smiling when Michael doesn't flinch away from the scrutiny.

"Yes. The creators never thought to put that inside of our system since we're not supposed to say anything except what's scripted, but being sentient has its perks." Mike nods once, allowing Freddy to go back to supervising the wrestling match, which Foxy was winning by a long shot. Only, out of the corner of his eye he saw that Michael was nervously rubbing the back of his head, something obviously bothering him. "Michael, did Bonnie leaping at you make you scared for your life?"

"What? No! No no no, that's not it. Just." The man goes silent as he looks away, more embarrassed now than nervous. "Well, I got a degree in mechanics, and, well, you guys are, part robot."

His eyes look up and this time he can't help but jerking back as Freddy's face sits _right in front of him_. Was the bear _trying_ to give him a fucking heart attack?

"What exactly are you proposing Mr. Schmidt?" Freddy hums, his voice low and threatening. He won't hurt Michael, not until tomorrow at least, but with him straying onto a topic that could potentially hurt the other three, he can't help but be protective.

"Uh, I w-was just asking, shit." Mike leans back more as those blue eyes seem to pick him apart piece by piece. _Note to self, never fuck with Freddy._ "C-can I give your systems a check up!"

The man ducks down in fright after delivering the question, covering his neck with his arms. Like _that_ would ever help him keep safe from an animatronic.

After he ducks down Freddy blinks and shakes his head at his actions. Michael hasn't done anything but be a gentleman, with a few profanities tied into it, and therefore shouldn't have made him think about using his mechanical skills to tear them apart. For some reason Freddy immediately assumed the man was threatening them, not offering to help.

"Michael excuse my behavior." The bear leans closer and lays a paw on the quivering man's shoulder, guilty for instilling the fear long forgotten until now. "I'm sorry, I thought you were threatening to shut them down."

"N-no Freddy, I'd n-never do that t-to you guys," Mike gulps. He looks back up and smiles shyly at the worried look he's given. "S-sorry for being s-such as pussy."

"More than that M-Mike," Bonnie mocks.

"I'll fuck you up though," he smiles as Freddy helps him up. A wink is sent the bear's way so he realizes Mike was just messing around. For the most part.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike pokes his head out of the office once his shift began. He unplugged the damn phone so the awful recording couldn't spook him even more so than ever, but now the silence is slowly suffocating him.

The animatronics he was tasked to watch are alive, can think and do shit all on their own, oh and they also kill night guards for a living. The only person who warned him of that last bit of news is a recording, and just before Mike unplugged it, said recording sounded eerily similar to that of a horror film when someone's about to die. _Yep, just a normal life for a newly college graduate._

He looks at his watch to see it's 12:05. So where the fuck were the bastards? Freddy told him last shift they'd come get him.

"MIKE!" Bonnie screams as he leaps at the guard. Mike also screams, but his instincts got him to duck in time, causing the rabbit animatronic to fly right into the wall.

"Bonnie! I'm so sorry! I-" Mike freezes as the rabbit gets up and stands over him, death clear in his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NO!" Mike sprints right out of the office and presses the door button on the way out. He hears a solid thunk as Bonnie once again encounters a solid object because of him.

"FUCKER! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" is yelled as the door finally comes up. It gave Mike a few seconds to get ahead, but Bonnie was quicker.

"NO PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Mike calls as he runs down the hallway. A small voice said that he just pissed the animatronic off and that he wouldn't really be harmed. But there was a much louder voice that screamed to _get the fuck out._

Mike screams when something grabs his shirt and yanks him upwards just as Bonnie lunges at him. Looking up he breathes relieved at seeing Freddy holding him up for inspection, though the moment of feeling safe is gone when the rabbit jumps onto his feet.

"What is going on?" Freddy growls as he keeps Michael in his grip.

"Don't let him get me!" Mike pleads, clawing at the paw gripping him and trying to make it put him down so he can sprint away if needed. Freddy's eyes widen at this and quickly sets the man down to his left as Bonnie sneers at his right, though keeping the guard's shirt in his paw.

"He made me run into the wall!"

"He said he'd fucking kill me!"

"Like that would ever happen!"

"It's hard to remember when you're _chasing_ me!"

"QUIET!" The two immediately shut up as Freddy pinches the bridge of his nose. "You scared Michael, he ducked down, you ran into the wall he was standing by, and you're blaming him?"

"The fucker wasn't supposed to move!" Bonnie whines.

"I'll do it again if the same outcome was the prize!"

"Why you-"

"Bonnie!" Freddy scowls the rabbit as his ears drop down, not wanting to see what the punishment was. Not that their leader ever would hurt them, but he hates cleaning which always ends up being the punishment, especially when they're supposed to kill the guard that night. "You will stay perfectly still while Michael looks at your circuits."

"WHAT!" Bonnie leaps away to only get his foot caught in Freddy's other paw, the left one still holding Mike in place. "I don't want that thing touching me! _Especially_ my insides where he can fuck them up beyond recognition!"

"And why would I want to help him!" Mike agrees.

"Because both of you are acting like children. Bonnie, you're over thirty years old so to speak, and Michael, you're a grown man." The bear turns to the stage, dragging Bonnie by his leg as the rabbit scrambles for something to grab onto, while also lifting the guard high in the air so the human couldn't get away.

"That's not fair Freddy!" Mike says.

"You offered to fix us." The man's mouth opens to retaliate but quickly shuts it, not having a valid argument because he _had_ offered to fix the four up.

"Fuck being a good samaritan. I'm never gonna do anything nice the rest of my life if I always get shit back for it," Mike grumbles. Freddy shakes his head and frees Bonnie who stopped struggling moments before. His red eyes dart to the hallway, but one look from the bear and he stays put. Nodding again Freddy turns to the stage and sets Michael down, but grips his shirt as Mike is forced to lean close.

"You are to not harm a single piece of him Mr. Schmidt. Put your feelings away and do what you were taught in school. No unnecessary tweaks, nothing that will make him function any different from what he can do now. Just, _fix_ , _him_."

"Yes sir," Mike whispers. He remembers the mental note he made about never fucking with Freddy, but that was wrong. It should be to never fuck with any of them, _especially_ when Freddy is around.

"Thank you. I won't harm you Michael. I just need to make sure they are safe." With that the leader walks off as Bonnie stares at the man. He catches his eye then looks down, sighing.

"Sorry for scaring you," Bonnie grumbles. Mike doesn't say anything and Bonnie looks up with a scowl only to freeze when the human stands right in front of him.

"Dude, no big deal. I'll get you for it though."

"Just don't cry when you get paid back in full." Mike chuckles then gestures to the rabbit's body.

"So, I've never dealt with animatronics. Not that I wasn't taught and I know what I'm doing!" he quickly amends as Bonnie looks at him flatly. "But, how do I get to your insides?"

This makes the rabbit look down again, becoming embarrassed at Mike's question. He thinks it over, knowing full well that it's alright if there's an unstuffed endoskeleton _sometimes._ It just always felt, weird.

"Fuck it."

Mike leaps back as Bonnie takes his _face off_. And he doesn't even stop there, also removing the head to reveal a mechanical body. Then the torso, and it just gets creepier and creepier the further his suit comes off.

"Yo, Mike. Over here buddy," Bonnie snaps, waving a pure metal hand at the guard's face and making him come back to reality. The man clears his throat then looks up at Bonnie's eyes, taking a screwdriver off of the tool belt Mike brought just for this occasion.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. You just, surprised me." The rabbit makes a snorting noise, much weirder now that he can't imagine it coming from a friendly purple animatronic instead of a hunk of rabbit shaped metal, but he can deal. "Let's see what I can do."

SRSRSRSRSRSR

Freddy becomes slightly worried when the time turns to 5:00. He hasn't put a single toe into the dining room after he left, wanting to give Bonnie privacy when he took his suit off, and also to show Michael the bear trusted him.

But after five straight hours with barely any sounds coming from the room, he becomes fretful that maybe the two needed help, or someone broke into the restaurant, or Michael _did_ do something to Bonnie other than complete any needed repairs…

His form stands right in front of the dining room's opening, trying his hardest to shut off the protective part of his programming. The last thought almost made him burst into the room. But Bonnie can take care of himself.

 _Right?_

"Hey Fred!"

The bear leaps forward and whirls around, staring at the animatronic he was just fretting over, causing himself to tip backward and crash.

"Bonnie? Wha-?" Suddenly the rabbit is gone, and something grabs him by the arms just before he meets the hard tile floor.

"Don't fall Fred, it might make a dent." Freddy yanks his arm out of Bonnie's light grip as he turns to him.

"Either you're dead and a ghost, or Michael did one hell of a job."

"I got him to curse!" a voice exclaims. Looking to the dining room the bear spots the guard grinning, obviously proud of what he's done. "Don't you like it? Now he's much more quieter, faster, and he's just a tad more softer when it comes to yelling."

"WHAT!" Bonnie exclaims, spinning to Mike as the guard quickly ducks behind the table for cover. Freddy blinks as he sees the rabbit was indeed quieter. Not by a lot but it was there.

"Oh! And grab the bottom of his ear!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Bonnie freezes when his last part of the threat, shit, doesn't come out. His mouth opens to say it again, but all he gets is a mechanical wheeze. The rabbit growls then tries fuck, damn, goddamn, _anything_.

Freddy releases the left ear and an onslaught of curses pours out of Bonnie's mouth.

"YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER WHO NEVER GODDAMN DID ANYTHING FUCKING GOOD DAMN IT!"

"That's." Freddy can't say anything else as he gently puts his first finger on the top of Bonnie's head, once again cancelling out every single curse word imaginable.

"YOU...TAKE OUT THIS...THING…OFF YOU LITTLE...I WILL...END YOU...!"

Mike bursts into laughter, tears falling down his face ever since Bonnie found out what he'd done. It only made it better that Freddy kept using this new ability to make the sentences come out _much_ better in Mike's opinion.

"LEMME AT HIM!" Bonnie screams as he lunges out of Freddy's prodding and flies clean over the table, straight at the guard. Mike screams, thinking the animatronic's heavy metal body will land on him and crush him into a bloody smear, but quickly cuts it off when he only feels arms wrap around his head. Opening his eyes he yelps as a fist then reigns down, giving him the nuggy to end all.

"B-B-Bonnie! M-my hair!" he whines, trying to climb out of the rabbit's grip.

"One, what hair? Two, shouldn't have upgraded my strength dumbass."

" _My_ hair!" Mike cries, and laughs as Bonnie finally frees him. He quickly races away, only to trip and get caught in arms once again. He grins as he looks up, expecting Bonnie to stand above him with the new speed he's got, but pales at seeing Freddy Fazbear staring down at him.

Mike flinches away, expecting an onslaught of yelling for tampering with the rabbit's mechanics instead of just fixing him like he promised. Hopefully the bear will kill him before stuffing him into a suit...

"You were able to stop him from cursing?"

"What?" Mike jerks away as Freddy patiently waits for the answer. Not what he was expecting, but hey, everything's better than getting stuffed. "I, ah, yeah. Yeah I did. But only when you touch the top of his head in the middle of his ears or the actually ears. Nowhere else so he's perfectly untouched, not a single _hare_ hurt." Mike chuckles nervously, glad he could get that pun in.

"What else can you do?"

"Y-you're not, mad?"

"Michael, you didn't hurt him. I believe Chica will enjoy this new trick if anything. But, that's quite an incredible feat, making it so only certain things are cut out while the rest is completely functional." He smirks at the guard's dropped jaw as the man stares up at him. "I'd like to see everything you can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Mike never thought he'd be giving a _robot_ something like _taste buds_. But, well, that's his normal now.

After tightening the last bolt to Chica's jaw, Mike steps back to beam at his newest creation.

"Well? Does it work?" he asks.

"I'm so excited!" the bird exclaims as she races for her newest pizza creation. She hesitates, staring at the piece as if it'll attack her, but finally she sinks her teeth into the slice. "OH MY GOD! I CAN TASTE IT!"

"That's aweso-!" Mike's cheer evaporates as Chica spits it out and dumps the entire thing into the trash. "Uh, you don't like it?"

"Oh no! I LOVE the new upgrade. I just had tried a new recipe and it tasted awful." She races forward and wraps her mechanical feathers around the man in a practiced hug, careful to not almost crush him. "Thank you Mikey. You're the best."

"Anytime," he smiles, hugging her back. She frees him and goes about making a new pizza with her new taste buds, allowing Mike to walk into the dining room and finally sit down. Out of the three he's done, Chica was the hardest to do.

He made Bonnie faster, quiet on his feet, and maybe put a little item in there where if you press the top of his head, every cuss word you can think of is unable to be spoken by the rabbit. For Foxy Mike had some help from Freddy to gather the necessary fabrics to cover his legs and feet like he was supposed to have, also dimming his eyes down so the fox could see better and not stand out too much. He had also fixed the gaping hole in the animatronic's chest, making sure no mechanical parts could be seen. For Chica she got her life long wish to taste the pizzas she made, along with a new system that if she got water on her, she'll have enough time to get it out of her instead of having to shut down for a day or two until the water evaporated from her circuits. Freddy had to help him once again with that one, not able to understand how to add the new system in, and Mike was grateful the bear knew almost as much as he did about mechanics.

Speaking of which…

"Yo Bonnie!"

"You called," the rabbit purrs, seeming to appear out of thin air.

"FUCK YOU!" Mike screams as he punches the animatronic's arm.

"Sorry sorry. It's too hard to not scare you." His red eyes look over the man and a grin appears. "You need some help doing something. And this something may or may not be against someone's will?"

"Stop reading my mind bastard," Mike smiles, but nods in affirmation. "I've tried to ask Freddy what I can do for him, even just checking to see all of his systems working properly, but he always says no."

"Did you offer to do it after you did us?"

"Yes. Still wouldn't bite." Bonnie looks deep in thought at this, looking Mike over as he does.

"You aren't going to use this against Fred right? 'Cause if you do, you'll have Hell raining down on you from three sources."

"No! Bonnie, I just want to help him. Please?" Mike pleads. The animatronic stares at him, but as Mike doesn't even blink under the clear scrutiny, he nods.

"Our free-roaming mode is systematic. At 12:00 midnight our servers unlock so we're free to do whatever we want. But, if you haven't noticed, any time before that we can't move a muscle. That's because the system also has it so the free-roaming is off after 6:00 to 12:00." Leaning closer, Bonnie glances around to see if anyone was listening. "If the operating system isn't working, then we have a manual switch. Flip it off, and Fred can only move his eyes and mouth while talking, meaning he can't kill you with his fists but he can with his glare."

"Would you, mind helping me?" Mike looks down after asking it and yelps when Bonnie grabs his arm.

"Let's go do it now! I've got so many ideas for what you can do!"

The two race down the hallway and into the office, a smirk on both faces when they spot Freddy leaning against the desk, his back to them. But before Bonnie could tackle the bear, Mike puts his hand up, a familiar voice speaking.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact...,_ "

"Freddy?" Mike asks. The cord to the phone is ripped out as the animatronic looks over his shoulder to the two standing in the doorway.

"Sorry for snooping around your workspace Michael. I was, curious as to what every guard heard at night." Turning completely around Mike stares at the sorrow filled in Freddy's eyes, how sad and lonely they are. But then he puts a big grin on his face as he chuckles. "I actually remember stuffing that guy. A lot louder than the others."

"He was such a whiner," Bonnie agrees. Mike fidgets in his spot between the two as they talk about killing a night guard, which he was currently _working._

"Can I ask an odd question?" Freddy's cold eyes lock onto him and he can't help but gulp.

"Of course Michael. You've done more than earn a question."

"Well, I mean. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and fixing you guys up, but." Bonnie looks at the guard from where he stands behind Fred, originally thinking he was just trying to keep his attention for him to turn off Fred's free-roaming mode. But, the kid was really nervous. "I uh, wanted to know _why_ you stuffed all those guards."

The two animatronics stare at the man, both wide eyed with shock at the seemingly random question. And why ask now of all times? In the office where all the horror occurred?

"You have to know, everyone who had this job before you was actually a known criminal." Bonnie looks up at Freddy as he talks. "I don't know how it came to be, just that management promised we could stuff the fuckers without any guilt."

Freddy sighs at his friend confusion. "I was angry. After the kids were killed, I felt as if I could've done something. So, striking a deal with your boss, they promised to only hire known criminals that were either running from the law, or never got convicted for their crimes. One less murder on the streets. And every night, we would, kill them."

"So, you, had a valid reason to do it." Mike looks back up and searches Freddy's eyes as they turn sullen.

"Yes and no. I shouldn't have immediately gone to killing. The others joined soon after I killed the first one, no qualms about it." A loud sigh like noise escapes Freddy's throat as he looks down. "Seeing you here though, a mere child, means the last few we got might've just been regular people and Mr. Seal no longer cares. I should've been a better leader."

He turns and walks down the hall away from the two, away from his friend and the man who was going to be the next victim, away from the screams that only now are starting to haunt him.

Suddenly something leaps onto his back and Freddy roars, thinking he was being attacked.

"Shit Fazfuck! Never heard of a fucking hug before!" Mike laughs. The bear immediately goes still but he doesn't stop from trying to reach for the guard.

"A hug is from the front Michael, not the back," Freddy begins.

"Well you were practically running away so I had to do _something_ ," is all that's retorted back. Freddy waits a moment and huffs when the man still doesn't get off, and in a position where the bear can't grab him.

"Are you finished?"

"Do you know why I'm giving you a hug?"

"No, now get off before I take you off."

"It's not your fault," Mike mutters. The animatronic stands frozen, listening, and he quickly continues as to not lose the attention. "You were promised only criminals, and the son of a bitch got lazy and dumped whoever's sorry ass came in the door to the night shift. Doesn't mean you should be blamed. If anyone should it's Mr. Fuck. Oh, and everyone who's taken this job too, the dumbasses."

"You work this job Michael," Freddy smirks.

"Yeah, dumbass." As the bear laughs Mike slips off his back and yelps as he's swept into a hug. A moment goes by as they sit there, simply enjoying each other's company.

"This never happened," Freddy mutters.

"Nope."

"YES IT DID!"

They whip around to see Bonnie grinning evilly as Chica and Foxy lean into the hallway next to him, each with wide smiles.

"You're so cute!"

"Didn' know ye were a softy cap'n!"

"Fuck my life," Freddy groans. Mike bursts out laughing then points to Bonnie.

"NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Schmidt if you lay one hand on me I swear I will rip you to pieces and feast on your flesh." The man doesn't seem at all intimidated by the threat though, only carrying on with cleaning his tools.

After Michael had asked about why they killed, and even threw his guilt away, the man went and backstabbed him as Bonnie flipped his free-roaming switch off. Now he stood like an idiot, only able to make vocal threats instead of real ones.

"Freddy, I really did mean what I said back there." Mike waits a beat but when the bear doesn't say anything he offers a smile. "I really just want to help. Everyone has been repaired and enhanced, and now it's your turn. Give me a smile!"

"Fuck you."

"That's the spirit!"

"SCHMIDT!" Freddy roars, but the man only ducks to the backside of him and carefully removes his suit's head.

"This won't hurt one bit." Mike sticks his tongue out as he concentrates on removing the neck piece so he can take off the torso and get to the real machinery.

"I feel naked," Freddy whines. Mike lets out a laugh at this, never thinking _Freddy_ to be the one to sound so immature.

"So, I have a few ideas about how to upgrade you. I want to pair your eyes with the cameras so you can see everything that happens inside of the pizzeria, along with a sensor in every room so you can hear everything too. Then, I'll make sure your skeletal spine is proper because you're nimble, but after years of doing what you um, did, then it really needs to be checked."

Mike quickly takes off the entire suit and smiles at the bear before tackling the spine of his 'endoskeleton' as Bonnie called it. Freddy doesn't say a word the entire time Mike works, only watching him whenever he moves to the front. After the spine was adjusted, along with replacing a few faulty wires, he hesitates at coming to what he wanted to do for upgrades.

"I won't hurt you if I, um, remove your eyes right?" he questions.

"No. They are meant to come out." His sentence trails off and Mike immediately starts working, standing on his toes to reach the top of the animatronic.

Seeing the guard's lack of height, Freddy closes his eyes much to Michael's dismay, and attempts to locate exactly where the manual switch for his free-roaming is. Getting light headed he keeps looking, never having done this before, but finally his computer coding that can only be described as the brain finds what he was looking and tugs on the coding.

Mike stares at Freddy as his eyes stay closed. What the fuck was he doing? Is it easier for him when his eyes are closed to take them out? If it was, Mike isn't doing shit until Freddy gives the okay to. He might've forced the bear into this, but he'll never hurt him, even on acc-

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mike screams as a pair of paws wrap around his waist. Mike is then lifted to Freddy's eye level, staring as the animatronic smirks.

"I turned my free-roaming back on."

"THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!"

"I didn't think so either, but the switch simply stops the code that allows me to move at will from flowing. Find that blocking code, pull it out so my system thinks the switch is flipped again, and here we are."

"That's pretty badass Freddy," Mike mutters as he carefully removes the eyes. A shiver travels down his spine but he simply pulls out the 'looking' chip and inserts it to the program he got from all the cameras. As it downloads, he looks down at Freddy's paws still gripping him so he could reach the head better. "So, ah, about earlier. Are you gonna, you know. Rip me to pieces and feast on my flesh?"

"No Mr. Schmidt. I am sorry I said that, and a few things after. But I will never harm you. Especially after all you have done."

Mike stares at the animatronic, still freaked out at the fact the person he's talking to has their fucking _eyeballs out_. But what was said meant a lot to him. He never was good at fixing things, learned that with his parents and their whole mess, which in turn had lead him to going into mechanics, and winding up here.

It felt, wonderful, to be needed, _wanted_ by someone.

 _Four someone's at that._

"Alright. All done." Mike quickly plugs Freddy's eyes back in, promising to _never_ do that again, and making sure all of his mechanics are in the rightful place.

"Thank you Michael." The man smiles and bows once he's placed onto the ground.

"My pleasure Mr. Freddy Fuckbear."

"But you're paying for that."

SRSRSRSRSRSR

Mike tried, he honestly did.

After he fixed up Freddy, the bear extremely grateful for it, he was rewarded with a 'homemade' pizza made just for him by Chica and her new taste buds. It was fucking fantastic, loving every single bite he took. As he ate Foxy told his regaling stories of pirates and treasure he used to tell the kids, honestly way better than Mike could've imagined.

But after the long night of fixing Chica, Freddy, and a warm dinner sitting comfortably in his stomach as Foxy practically read him a bedtime story, it got too hard to keep his eyes open. Call him rude and inconsiderate, but Mike couldn't help it when he passed out.

"An' thare it was! Treasure beyond yer wildes' dreams! No' only tha', but thousan's 'pon thousans' o'." Foxy cuts his tale off when he feels a weight suddenly slump against him. Turning to where Mike had been sitting, his jaw drops at seeing the lad asleep on his shoulder. "Mikey?"

No answer, Mike having been long gone to the dream world. With a chuckle the sea caption then gently maneuvered around him, lifting his head up so the fox could move out from under the boy's weight, then swiftly lifting him up with practiced ease.

"Foxy, I was listening to the story," Chica whines, looking out of the kitchen to glare at her friend. She stops when she sees him carrying a passed out Mike, racing over as she fawns over him. "Look at him! He's so cute when he sleeps."

"No' cute lassie. Jus' sleepin'," Foxy grins. She sticks her tongue out then waves a wing to the stage.

"It's 5:55. I don't want to wake him up, so maybe he can spend the night here?"

"FREDDY!" Foxy yells.

"SHHHH! You'll wake him up!" Chica hisses. But as the fox grins at her wickedly she looks down to see Mike didn't even twitch from his shout.

"Th' lad had to be woken up with a yellin' to th' ear when he first came 'ere. Nothin' can wake this one up."

"What's going on?" Freddy asks.

"Can Mike sleep here?"

"Why couldn't he ask me himse-" Freddy's eyes land on the man's prone form and immediately softens. He worked so hard, and the bear keeps forgetting he doesn't have servers that run forever like they do. And with how Foxy screamed his name and him still being sound asleep, it's safe to say he overworked himself this time.

"Please cap'n?" Foxy begs.

"Of course he can. Just be quick to put him in the room backstage before it turns 6."

The fox wags his tail, overjoyed with the outcome, and sprints away to put the lad safely in the quiet room. Freddy shakes his head with a smile at how the man made the three so happy. Speaking of three…

"Bonnie. Get your ass over here before I go and drag it," he calls.

"I'm already set Fred," the rabbit smirks, standing tall in his place with the beautiful red v-shaped guitar in his paws.

"Smartass," is all that's said back. The animatronics all lock into their places, Foxy sprinting to his cove as fast as possible, barely making it as 6:00 tolled.

Right on cue the first workers of the day walk in after unlocking the door. The chefs go into the kitchen, not at all surprised by the fifty pizzas already made for the day, and everyone else goes about cleaning the restaurant, though the past few nights it's been cleaned for them.

After they're situated, their boss Mr. Seal strolls in, not trying to hide the fact that he indeed owns the restaurant known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Looking around he smirks as the curtains to the stage are pulled away, revealing the three animatronics who entertain kids until the end of time. No wonder they wanted to kill people. They never sang a different song other than the kid ones, and never in their life have the been cleaned or loved…

Actually, that wouldn't be true. After Schmidt's second day of working, Mr. Seal came in to stare at cleaned animatronics, every inch of them scrubbed to perfection, originally thinking he was dreaming.

Not that the fuckers deserved to get cleaned, he hired the idiotic man to clean the _restaurant_.

"Sir, there's something you need to see," a woman approaches. He turns to her then nods as he walks toward parts and services. It was about time Schmidt was killed. Mr. Seal couldn't figure it out, but somehow the lucky bastard hadn't been stuffed like every other person. Admittedly the last few were just teenagers looking for a job, going against everything the lead fucker had asked, but business was business.

He had even given Schmidt a list of cleaning items to make _sure_ he got killed. Those notes quickly went away as he was never so much as touched by the animatronics. What made them not kill this idiot until now out of all the others? Maybe-

"Um, sir. N-not over there." He whirls around to stare at the woman obviously nervous.

"Excuse me?"

"He's not in there sir," she repeats. After what seemed like an eternity Mr. Seal finally gets a hold of himself and straightens up.

"Please show me."

Freddy watches as Mr. Seal walks straight toward parts and services, a scowl evident on his face when the woman said he needed to see something. The man knew Mike would get killed, knew he was just a child, and yet he allowed him to be thrown into the hands of bloodthirsty animatronics without even a chance.

"He's _where_?" is said from behind him and Bonnie jerks at the sound of his voice, obviously angry.

"Fred. He ain't happy about Mike," the rabbit hisses, worried about their human friend.

"Just a few more seconds," Freddy whispers back. Bonnie tries to nod, scowling when he's unable to do so and curses under his breath.

"Leave me to it." At that the woman hurriedly walks off the stage, drawing the currents once again. As soon as the curtains shut, Freddy unlocks the coding to his free-roaming, silently thanking Michael for making him learn it, and promptly walks into the back room as Bonnie and Chica stare after him in dismay.

Quietly pushing open the door, Freddy freezes as the electricity coursing through his circuits halt to a dead stop.

"If they won't take care of you Schmidt, then I will you little fucker." Mr. Seal takes off the nearest suit's head, a Bonnie suit, and drags it over to the man's prone form. "Taking my money, by passing the system. They never get payed at the end of the week, and it being Thursday I have to make sure you don't, come, _ba_ -"

Feeling something grab his arm as he reaches for Schmidt, Mr. Seal looks up ready to yell at whoever stood in his way, only to pale at the sight of Freddy Fazbear glaring down at him.

"Good morning to you Mr. Seal. What seems to be the problem?" he asks, too calm for the owner's liking. Mr. Seal swallows and tries to take his arm back, only to whimper at how it stays firmly inside Freddy's metal paw. Clearing his throat, he looks up, wanting to say something about anything other than Schmidt.

"Why the fuck is he still alive?" comes out instead.

"Oh, because we figured out the little game you've been playing with us." Freddy lifts his arm up as the man yelps in terror, scrambling for his arm as his feet are lifted a solid foot above the ground. "Turns out, he doesn't have any criminal record attached to his name or face. Only a fresh college graduate so I hear."

"Y-y-you must b-b-be mistaken," Mr. Seal stutters, eyes wide as Freddy leans in closer.

"I am afraid not Mr. Seal. If anyone is in the wrong here, it would be you. Killing a fellow human as he sleeps while you know him to be just a child, and all to keep a few extra dollars in your pocket?" By the end Freddy's deep voice turns into a growl, unable to contain himself. Gripping just a tad harder, the bear swings around and tosses the man into the closed door, though careful to not cause any severe damage to his person. For the most part.

Mr. Seal screams as he slams into the door, sliding to the ground as he holds his arm to his chest. Heavy footsteps approach him as he looks fearfully up at the bear animatronic, death clear in those haunting blue eyes.

Leaning close, Freddy emits a loud _skreeeeeeeeee!_ into the man's face.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" A moment of silence goes by and Freddy walks away, doing fuck knows what before coming back. Mr. Seal feels something touch his left side, screaming as he knows it's the animatronic coming to grab and kill him by some means...

...but the bear simply pushes him aside from the door to open it up.

"Don't ever touch Mike again if you know what's good for you." And with that Freddy walks back onto the stage and locks into place as if nothing ever happened.

Mr. Seal sits frozen in the backroom, staring at Schmidt's prone form still fast asleep. How could this man, without so much as being awake, make these animatronics so fond and devoted to him? He didn't ask for Freddy to do what he did, didn't tell him to make sure he was safe from him. He was just simply protected without command.

Spotting something taped to Schmidt's shirt, Mr. Seal slowly crawls over, scared to make so much as a floorboard creak in case Freddy were to come back and finish the job.

Leaning close but oh so careful as to not even breathe on Schmidt, his eyes widen at what the note said.

 _If anyone so much as touches Mr. Schmidt no matter the time, place, and reason as to why, I will personally find and kill you a slow, agonizingly painful death._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Freddy Fazbear_

"I could use this."


	8. Chapter 8

Mike yawns as he stretches, smiling widely as he does so. _Damn_ it felt like he took the greatest nap of his life.

Thinking back to how that came to be, he frowns at not remembering going home. Or setting his alarm to wake up for work.

 _Shit I'm gonna get my ass fired!_

Quickly getting up Mike yelps as he trips and falls right back down onto hardwood floor. Only, his apartment doesn't have any wood floors, not to mention any wood at all.

Looking up his eyes widen at being in a small room with a dinky little wooden desk and a few Fazbear suits laying around, a Bonnie one leaning up where he tripped from. Groaning at the pain he flips onto his back and stares at a paper taped to his chest. Ripping it off, the blood from his face drains as he spots what it read.

To be honest, he was both flattered and horrified by it. Flattered that Freddy would state he'd protect Mike if someone ever tried to fuck him up, and horrified that the bear immediately resorted to killing said perpetrator who wanted to fuck him up. _And what is up with the Best Regards? Sending mixed messages there Fazfuck._

"Michael?"

"FRE-!" The bear chuckles as the man whacks his head on the desk beside him after being startled. Walking over he offers a paw to which Mike immediately takes and hoists him to his feet.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Morning? Freddy what time is it?" Mike yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"It's only 1:00 meaning you've only missed one hour of your Friday shift, so Mr. Seal can't get too mad-"

"Woah woah woah. Freddy, it was 5:00 the last time I remember."

"Yes, and you slept the entire day away until this morning." Mike freezes at this, shaking his head.

"Bonnie's pulling a trick on me," he begins. Freddy rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, knowing Michael would follow suit. Sure enough as he walks down the stage the guard races after him. Mike's mouth opens to say something, only to stare at the sight that laid before the two.

All three of the animatronics, newly washed and fixed might he add, stand shoulder to shoulder in the dining room, eyes closed and looking as if they're concentrating. They stand frozen, making Mike worry that something happened, until Bonnie's eyes flash open, accompanied by a scowl.

"I can't find it Fred. I don't know what you mean by 'code' and all that shit."

"Keep trying," Freddy urges as he crosses his arms. The rabbit's eyes roll, and landing on Mike, brighten at the sight.

"M-Mike! Glad you woke up! Fred's just teaching us how to turn on our free-roaming mode by ourselves!"

"Does this have anything to do with the threatening yet civil note taped to me?" Mike smirks. Freddy's eyes dart away as he shrugs, clearly embarrassed.

"It was _incredible_ Mike! One moment Mr. Seal walks into the back room, the next Freddy's following him while me, Bonnie, and Foxy are still immovable!" Chica exclaims. Mike's face pales a bit at this as he looks up at Freddy, blue eyes looking over the animatronic.

"Mr. Fuck, was in the back room, with me sleeping?"

"He didn't do anything to you Michael. And he never will." Freddy waits as the man thinks over the words. Instead of asking what happened or if he should be worried, Mike nods and smiles widely.

"Thanks Freddy."

"Y-your welcome." This makes all four of them laugh at his stutter, earning a glare as they go back to attempting what Freddy had accomplished that morning.

Suddenly Chica trips forward, her wings outstretched to catch her balance before she fell flat on her face.

"Take that Bonnie!" she cries.

"I only said I would get it before you, not that you'd never get it," the rabbit mumbles.

"Yeah Chica-chee, Chica-choo!" Mike cheers. They high five each other and stand in front of the two.

"Found it Foxy?"

"I haven' found squat."

"Is it in our arteries, or in the nerves?"

"Aye, it be th' arteries. Tha' be the bloodline o' our code."

"Wait, wait. I think I." Bonnie's eyes snap open as he rushes forward, quickly followed by Foxy as the pirate whoops in victory.

"I be able ta move wit' th' best o' them!"

"Yargh!" Bonnie cries as he lunges at the fox, starting yet another wrestling war.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Mike smiles as he turns to the other two. Chica smirks then leans over to Freddy to whisper to him, making Mike narrow his eyes as the bear smiles widely.

"I believe I'd enjoy that."

"Enjoy what?" Mike asks, hoping on the balls of his feet. Freddy turns solemn for a moment as he looks at the man, face grim.

"You know you can trust us right?"

"Course I do Fazfuck. Kinda upgraded all of you and the what not so if you wanted to kill me it'd be even _more_ easier to do so."

"Well then, how about we play Catch The Night Guard."

SRSRSRSRSRSR

"Mikey!" Chica laughs as the door slams shut before she can enter the office.

"I'm not letting anyone in! I was promised being able to shove Bonnie off the stage if I win, so I'm winning!" Looking at the screen Mike quickly slams the left door shut, smirking when a groan can be heard.

"Little shit! You nearly took my ear off!" Bonnie fumes.

"Keep it closer to you fucker!" Mike yells back. 5:00, 10% power. A _perfect_ combination to the game.

"Fuck you," Bonnie smirks, middle finger up at Mike as the rabbit walks away. The door

opens up as the man checks the security camera, paling at the fact Freddy just disappeared from the stage. _Shit!_

His fists hit the right door immediately, knowing the bear always would go for that hallway. Smirking, he curses when he remembers he forgot to check on Foxy for quite a while, and quickly shuts the left door as well.

Not even a second later, banging can be heard loud and clear.

"Nice try Foxy!" Said animatronic appears in the office's window as he smiles.

"You've gotten good lad! No one has caught me when I leave th' cove withou' them knowin'!" The fox salutes as he leaves, which Mike returns in full and opens the door.

"Seems like you're running out of power," a familiar _bear_ itone voice says. Mike smirks at his own pun as he looks at the right, the smirk disappearing as he catches Freddy's

calculating blue eyes.

"What do you mean running out of power?" Mike asks, voice hesitant. The bear grins as he shrugs.

"Just assuming here, but if my calculations are correct, you are at 5% power with it only being 5:20 in the morning." His grin turns into a menacing smile as he leans on the window to the office. "And if I don't get you now, I will when the power runs out."

Mike's heart skipped a beat at the speech, sweat beginning to accumulate.

Before he came to be the night guard, the four animatronics would actually _kill_ the guards. He trusts them with his life, having fallen asleep on who would be considered the most dangerous of the group and stayed asleep the _entire fucking day_.

But after seeing how creepy and dangerous the four get in the game, it becomes harder to deter the feelings of his life really being on the line.

Freddy himself was feeling those same emotions, loving the thrill of the chase and how Mike is becoming more panicked by the minute. It'd be so easy to make him waste the power, let the door open and stuff him long before 6:00…

 _No, we don't do that anymore. It's just a game. Michael has earned our trust to not be in real danger._

Suddenly there's the sound of an electrical wheeze, and then all of the lights turn off.

"SHIT! GODDAMN IT! I REALLY THOUGHT I HAD IT! FUCK YOU BONNIE!" Mike screamed. His hand digs through the drawer of the desk, grasping the flashlight as he waits for Freddy to greet him.

The bear animatronic smirks as he peers around the door, Toreador March playing when he spots the young man. Mike flips him off as the music plays but let's it come knowing all the other guards would hear the same thing if the night ended with a power outage.

Only this time, he was safe from the things that followed after getting caught…

"SKREEEEEEEEEEE!" suddenly sounds right in front of Mike as he leaps back, hand to his chest as he deliberately tries to calm his racing heart.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT _THAT_!"

Freddy laughs as he gently takes away the flashlight to turn it on and shine it in the pitch black. Watching carefully to make sure Michael didn't need medical attention to the jump scare, he listens as Bonnie races down the hallway and appears behind him.

"I wanted to do that!"

"Fuck you too bastard!" Mike exclaims. Taking a deep breath he raises his hand and lets out a small breath as someone hoists him up from the floor. He doesn't care who it was, just that they got him up. All of them were like family now, even though it's only been a week. _Wow._

"So, uh, it's 5:30 and-"

The man is cut off as Freddy suddenly grabs his arm and pins him against the wall. Mike quickly calms his racing heart by the action, simply resorting to trying and freeing is arm from the vise-like grasp. Nothing seems to work though, causing his fear to escalate.

It didn't help with the bear staring down at him with soulless black eyes only sporting a single white pinprick for light. It looked as if the animatronic would scream once more before killing him right then and there without a second thought...

"F-Freddy?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Someone is in the restaurant." A moment passes and Chica and Foxy race in, looking at Freddy determinedly. "Foxy, you cover them from behind. Bonnie, front. Chica, go make some noise in the kitchen. And _no killing_."

All three sprint out as Mike stares up at the last animatronic, eyes wide with fear.

"Uh, no offense. But shouldn't I be protecting you guys?"

"You've done more than protect us Michael." Not another word is said as Chica starts to bang pots and pans around. Freddy uses the new technology Michael installed and smirks at his plan working perfectly. With the intruder sneaking to the kitchen, Foxy will simply have to scream to surprise them, Bonnie swinging in the grab them, and Chica can help after they're secur-

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Mike jumps at Bonnie's scream and looks up at Freddy who is stiff as a statue.

"Michael, my switch for free-roaming is still off correct?" Mike looks up, not able to see the cameras like Freddy can and therefore having no idea what could be running through his head.

"Yeah, I don't think we ever flipped it on again after you did that trick. Do you want me to-?"

"NO!" Freddy looks at Mike as the man flinches away, eyes softening. "If anything happens, run."

With that he disappears down the hallway. Known to never fucking listen to rules, Mike grabs the flashlight and hurriedly follows the bear, hiding the light as he draws near the dining room. He hears something heavy fall to the ground and moves a tad faster to check on the others.

"Hello Freddy."

"Mr. Seal."

Mike sprints the last few feet to stare at his boss taking off a black hoodie like some shitty ass criminal. Narrowing his eyes he spots Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie slumped over on the ground, no life in their eyes. Mike's chest clenches and he almost races out to help his friends, his family, when Mr. Fuck starts talking again.

"I knew you'd stay back to protect your little night guard. I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if I was facing all four of you at the same time. Guess I won."

"Won what?" Freddy spats.

"Well the game of course. The Catch The Night Guard? Only, your forgot to finish it." Freddy emits a deep growl as his fists clench, making Mike gulp at just _thinking_ about the strength behind those metal paws.

"Son of bitch, what do you want?"

"I want the little shit dead Freddy."

"No." Mr. Seal sighs, as if really saddened by the answer, but then smiles wickedly as he tosses some sort of ball into air.

"Well then. Guess I'll have to do it the fun way."

With that he throws the ball and Freddy goes down like a rock, as if someone sucker punched him and knocked the bear down in one go instead of one tiny ball.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO!" Mike screams as he races to the nearest animatronic, Foxy. Mr. Seal only smiles at his appearance, as if the star of the show he was watching finally arrived.

"Ah! Schmidt! Glad to have you join the party."

"Dude, only I can do puns like that," Mike deadpans. Mr. Fuck only chuckles as he strides on over to Bonnie. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Or what?" His dick of a boss casually reaches into the purple rabbit's suit and flips free-roaming back into the on switch. Just as the animatronic goes to stand though, it flops back down as if there was no will to move.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

"I rewired them."

Suddenly Bonnie leaps up and lunges at Mike, his eyes gone as white pinpricks search his kneeling form. Screaming Mike leaps away and causes Bonnie to run into the wall behind him, just like from two days ago. The man spins to the animatronic he secretly likes the best, grinning as he expects to be cursed at, only to scream again as the rabbit lunges at him again without any hesitation.

"Bonnie! Come on dude! It's MIKE!"

His cry turns into a scream as his ankle gets caught. He falls hard onto the ground, no pairs of arms to catch him as the ground clips his chin, blinding pain shooting through his head.

"Two up and running, two left to go."

Mike groans as he turns to his ankle, breath catching as he spots Chica holding a death grip on him. Yanking his leg she simply stares at him, eyes also gone to leave only white pinpricks in the darkness. Looking at her, Mike stops moving, praying she will recognize him. _Dear God please, what the fuck happened to them?_

Before he can see if it worked, a hook slashes at his arm, creating a bloody scratch as it finally hooks around him and yanks Mike unright.

"That's three!" Mr. Seal sings. Mike shakes his head as Foxy's eyes glow _red_ , something that didn't even happen during the game.

"F-F-Foxy?" No answer, just the rush of his arm as Mike is flung through the air much more effortlessly than the first time, especially because of all the upgrade Mike graced him with. That Mike graced _all_ of them with.

Before he can ram into the ground though, a pair of arms do catch him, allowing him to breathe out relieved. That is, until he realizes that if the other three are going fucking crazy, then so will…

"Freddy?" Mike breathes, looking up at the bear. The animatronic stares him down, eyes oddly still the color blue. Mike perks up at this and kicks his feet trying to touch the floor from Freddy's paws, only the scream as those careful hands suddenly squeeze his ribcage just a _tad_ too much, the eyes turning black and empty.

"Sorry Mr. Shit. He's gone too," Mr. Seal snickers. Mike struggles against Freddy's death grip and yelps when he starts to move.

Right toward parts and services.

"NO! NO FREDDY IT'S ME! IT'S MIKE! MICHAEL! WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T KILL ME!" His feet kick at the animatronic's stomach, trying to get leverage to get away, but nothing works. "CHICA! FOXY! BONNIE! GUYS IT'S ME!"

"Mr. Shit, no matter what you do they can't hear you."

" _WHAT DID YOU DO_!" Mike roars, his voice full of venom as he glares at Mr. Fuck the Fucking Fuckster.

The man stops walking and holds a hand up, causing all four of the animatronics to stop as well, all in sync.

"I guess you deserve to know," he drawls. A moment of thinking and he finally nods. "Alright. I have a degree in mechanics too, a _masters_ at that, and I know quite a bit about these guys. I've always wanted to control the fuckers but it's not easy when the robot _knows_ what you're about to do and changes their behavior accordingly. Not that I couldn't outsmart them, I just needed to make sure I was safe. Anyway, long story short I had developed the technology I used tonight long ago, but never had the chance to use it. Well, until you came along."

"Me?" Mike breathes.

"So strange how they took a liking to _you_ out of all the damned fools who came here. Maybe it was because I wanted you killed so badly that I left you the note and therefore made them want to understand you. But, oh well. Back to my point, they are now under my control." Mr. Seal drops his hands and all four immediately kneel down, Mike screaming as Freddy doesn't take care of how he holds him and therefore smacks his knees onto the hard tile floor.

"Fuck you!" he whimpers. "I think I broke my leg, and that goes under employees getting harmed on the job fucker!"

"Good thing you'll be dead." Raising his hands, Mr. Seal commands the four to walk into parts and services, Mike screaming profanities the entire time as he's helplessly carried to his doom.

"Give the fucker to Bonnie," Mr. Seal sighs, wanting all of this to be done with. Mike screams as the rabbit reaches out for him, those paws no longer going to be careful when handling him, much like with Freddy.

"NO NO NO NO! I WON'T BE STUFFED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" As Mike is transferred to Bonnie, he manages to get an arm free. Tears fall down his face in triumph as he punches Bonnie solidly in the noise.

The reaction was immediate, the white pinpricks used as a shitty excuse for eyes were long gone as his red eyes come back, wide with worry at seeing Mike right there. And crying.

"Mike? What's?" The animatronic freezes as he stares at Mr. Seal's slack jaw, his eyes filling with anger at the sight of him. "Motherfucker I will END Y-!"

Just like that Mike's last hope was gone, Bonnie's battle cry gone as his eyes revert back to the white dots.

"FUCK YOU!" Mike screams.

"I must say Schmidt, impressive job putting pain receivers on them. I wasn't expecting that, but I welcome the challenge." The man sighs as he grins up at Mike screaming away. "Glad to say I thought of every possible way of how to override their receivers though."

"NO NO NO!" Mike sobs as Bonnie turns him to face Freddy, screaming at a discolored yellow suit staring at him as it waits patiently. "AT LEAST PUT ME IN A NEW ONE! OR A BONNIE SUIT!"

"Sorry Mr. Shit, no favors for your death." The man smiles as Mike is slowly lowered into the suit, his head high in the sky as he watches the man struggling for his life. Nothing works though, the screams only getting louder as he gets lowered deeper and deeper into the suit, locked in place as Freddy places the head on without a second thought.

"Couldn't have done it better myself. Come on, we're blowing this shit hole and use all of you to earn some much hard earned money."

As the owner of the restaurant walks toward the door, he throws his mind back to Mike and how his end came to be, how it lead him to this. _Poor bastard. I can still hear his screams._

Wait. The suit should've, _would've_ killed him. So how…

"Well, well, well, Mr. Seal. Might want to get your money back on that master's degree."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Mike's head hurt. That's all he felt, that's all he thought, that's all he remembers. Bits and pieces of his dick of a boss being somewhere, and the four animatronics he's grown to think as a second family, and a better one at that, but honestly he only has the fact his head hurt front and center.

He winces as something gently touches his head, sighing with content when it lifts it higher and taking away some of the throbbing pain.

"He's alive!"

"Ye moron! He ne'er was dead!"

"I know! Just building up the suspense!"

Mike furrows his brow at hearing the voices. They sounded so familiar, but the pounding headache wouldn't let him pair them up with the right name. It was a miracle he remembered his own name.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know much about humans either Chica, but it just looks like he's in shock." The thing holding his head moves again and something even warmer wraps around him as he's lifted up. "Come on Michael. You're safe."

"Chica?" he groans. His mind reels at the name and finally it clicks. His friends, Mr. Seal, the suit, losing Bonnie, death. "SHIT!"

"Woah!" Something quickly stops him from moving and Mike panics. "Damn Mike!"

"Bonnie?" His eyes try to open but they quickly shut at the blinding light. "Too bright!"

"Sorry!" Something leaves and Mike gets moved once more, burying his face into whatever had him. Feeling something gently smoothing his hair he looks up and smiles at Freddy who returns it in kind.

"Freddy. Wait, how are you in heaven too?"

"See wha' ye did Bonnie!" He hears Foxy berate.

"It was a joke!"

"Michael, you're not dead. Far from it kiddo."

"Are you alright?" Chica asks as she leans over to look at him. Looking around Mike spots the birthday party tables, all of the decorations, the familiar surroundings he's come to call home.

"I'm fine. What, what the fuck happened! You all were gone!" Mike's eyes grow wide as the four wince and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I meant that-"

"Michael, we understand." The guard yelps as whatever he lays on moves, finally realizing Freddy was holding him, but makes no movement of wanting to be put down. And as the bear offers a chair to sit in he quickly grabs the animatronic's arm, wanting to be in his safe arms full of warmth and tenderness.

"We were gone," Chica whispers.

"But after you punched my nose, we all got out of the control," Bonnie continues.

"An' Cap'n 'ere grabbed th' one suit tha' couldn' hurt ye, e'en if ye went ta sleep."

"Turns out your pain sensors allowed us to override the virus Mr. Seal gave us, and after we tied him up I quickly got you out, though the shock got to you before I did."

"You are all badass."

"FUCK YOU MIKE! WE NEARLY KILLED YOU!" Bonnie screams.

"You didn't," the man deadpans, making the rabbit back off. "I trusted you guys to give you upgrades that you could've used to kill me. I never, even for one second during that whole thing, was regretful for doing that. Thank you for saving me."

"You should've died you piece of worthless shit." Mike whips his head around and leaps out of Freddy's arms, blood in his eyes that _needed_ to rip Mr. Fuck to shreds without any delay.

Fortunately, his leg was broken from before, and he crumbles to the ground with a painful howl.

"Mike!" Freddy cries, quick to pick the man back up. Mike groans as tears stream down his face, anger still taking rent in his mind.

"Will you kill the fucker for me?"

"You know you would regret it as soon as you did it," Freddy murmurs. This makes Mike sigh and sink into the bear's arms, snuggling into his chest for comfort. "But he will pay for what he did."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give two requests without any restrictions. But Shit gets one and the fuckers all together gets one."

"Foxy get's his show back!" Mike yells. All five look at him as he gestures to the fox, still crying as his leg seems to balloon three times its normal size. "I fixed him, and I even found a fucking virus I think _someone_ put in there just to get him out in the first place! Fuck the past and whoever would be scared of the accident happening again! He gets his show!"

"Lad," Foxy breathes. The man smiles and reaches toward the fox for a hug. Immediately the request is complied as Foxy gently sweeps the lad into his arms from Freddy and holds him close.

"Fine." Mr. Seal looks at the three glaring down at him, raising a single eyebrow with a wide smirk. "What do you fucker's want?"

Freddy wanted Mike to own the pizzeria. His first request was to have Foxy back up and running, along side them being able to roam freely during the day as well as night. He thought Michael would ask for a raise, for the promise to never have to come back here again, but he surprised them once again with giving up his one request for them. No one else deserved something like this than the current night guard.

His blue eyes find Chica and Bonnie as the two nod.

"You don't mind?" Freddy questions, bewildered as to why the two trusted his decision, and he hasn't even shared it with them.

"We know what you're gonna ask Fred."

"It's the greatest idea ever," Chica agrees.

"Th' lad be a special one," Foxy smiles.

"Mike is now the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Mr. Seal's eyes widen as he becomes livid, jerking in the chair he was securely tied to. "FUCK NO!"

"You said without restrictions," Freddy growls, leaning close to the current owner's face. "You don't go back on promises, right Mr. Seal?"

"YOU WANT THAT RUNT TO BE THE FUCKING OWNER!"

"That's a terrible idea!" Mike exclaims, struggling against Foxy's arms in the attempt to back up Mr. Fuck. It doesn't matter how messed up the man was, he did have a point in not wanting Mike in charge.

"You will train him."

"No."

"You have to."

"What if I never resign?"

"Then you better get used to the fact that the manager will have a lot more power than you." This makes Mr. Seal hesitate, huffing as he looks away.

"I get a year to stay in my position."

"During that time you will train Michael and treat him with your utmost respect," Freddy amends. Finally the man nods as he sighs.

"Never should've bought this shit hole."

"Freddy! You can't trust me with this place! I'll burn it to the ground when my name simply goes onto the contract!" Michael yells, flailing until Foxy is forced to let him go…

… for Bonnie to quickly catch him and snicker when the man tries to escape once again.

"You little fucker. Don't you realize how well you'd run this place?" The rabbit questions. Mike goes still at this, not realizing what the animatronic was talking about.

"Are you shitting me?"

"You gave Chica taste buds, meaning you don't need to pay for shitty chefs. You fixed Foxy meaning the pizzeria will gain a lot more customers than ever before. Freddy is able to see everything in the building to make sure everyone is a hundred percent safe at all times. And I'm already perfect. But if any of us break down you can fix us up without hiring some dumbass to do it."

"You made the restaurant better than even I could've," Freddy finishes.

"You, you really think I could? That I could do it?"

"Mike, you're perfect for it," Chica smiles. The man flops in Bonnie's arms, exhausted.

"Alright. Get ready for the best fucking owner you have ever seen!"


	10. Ticklish

"Stop moving Bonnie!"

"It's hard when you're doing that!"

"Don't make me turn off your free roaming!"

"I can turn it on with my fucking mind dumbass!"

Mike groans as he takes the screwdriver out of Bonnie's mechanical foot, glaring at the animatronic as he sits on the stage. It's been a week since the accident that led to Mike becoming the future owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, his leg turning out to being broken and was now healing. To be honest he loved how he was able to have the others roam around during the day without a second thought, being the owner and all, and after this year Mr. Seal won't be here to bitch about everything.

Right now Mike was giving the four a check up. All week they had been free roaming during kids parties and the like, and the man wanted to see how they were functioning. Just to make sure the kids haven't messed anything up. Only, his current patient won't stop fucking moving!

"Why are you so fidgety?" Mike questions, gesturing to the rabbit. Immediately Bonnie drops his glare and looks away. Okay, so that was new. "Bonnie? You okay man?"

"I'm fine." His red eyes keep staring off in the opposite direction and Mike sighs. Getting up with the help of his crutch he hops onto the stage next to the animatronic. Bonnie doesn't say anything but the tension in his shoulder did go down.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, and have you laugh the fuck off."

"Not if you told me not to." Those red eyes turn to the man who doesn't flinch once.

Bonnie was secretly glad of this, worried the whole accident where they nearly killed Mike would make him wary of them all over again. His fear was unfounded though, the man back as soon as he got the cast for his leg and happily changing the restaurant. Nothing could deter this piece of shit, that's for sure.

"It tickles." Mike's eyes blink as he stares at the rabbit, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me," is growled back.

"It really tickles you?"

"Yeah it fucking tickles. It hurts if you yank on my tail and I have feelings so it'd only make sense that I have a tickle spot too."

"That does sound pretty valid." Mike sighs as he thinks it over then nods. "Okay, I won't go for your feet anymore unless it's _absolutely necessary._ If it is, you can't move a single inch so I can get whatever is weird out as fast as possible. Deal?"

Bonnie eyes the hand as Mike smiles at his proposition. Sighing he smirks and shakes the man's hand, laughing when Mike yelps at his tight grip. "Thanks M-Mike."

"Any time. Now, where is." He's cut off from a loud crash sounding not far off from the show stage. Bonnie smirks and quickly hops down to see what was going on, though not before offering a hand to Mike.

"FOXY!" a loud voice yells.

"SORRY CAP'N!"

"What happened?" Mike chuckles as he peers into the hallway, smiling widely at the fox dangling from Freddy's grip.

"Me thinks I migh've gone a tad too fast," the fox grins weekly.

"Might've! You left a dent in the wall!" Freddy exclaims, his paw motioning to the end of the East Hallway. Mike looks around the two to widen at there being a distinct imprint of Foxy's tall figure now in the wall.

"Let me see if you broke anything." Freddy growls but gently sets the animatronic onto his feet as he let's out a long sigh.

"I'll see to fixing the wall."

"Good luck!" Bonnie cheers happily. Mike shakes his head and kneels down to where Foxy sat.

"You look pretty good. How about I tune your speed down a bit? Until I can design a system where you can control the exact measure of your speed, we'll just keep it at a safe level."

"Aye aye matey." Mike smiles encouragingly up at the disappointed animatronic, his face beaming.

"I must say though. I'm very impressed with how you made the wall dent in the _exact shape_ of you." The three look at Freddy to see Mike was indeed correct, there even being the shape of his hook in the wall.

"Don't encourage him," Freddy mutters.

"Too late!" Bonnie smiles. Mike rolls his eyes then turns to Foxy's feet, hesitating with the screwdriver.

"Um, it doesn't tickle right?"

"Wha'?" Behind the pirate Bonnie is frantically making signs with his hands, all clearly telling Mike to shut up about being ticklish. If he thought it'd make the man shut up, the fucker was dead wrong.

"Yeah. Bonnie's ticklish there so just wanted to check." Said rabbit face palms as Foxy chuckles, shaking his head.

"No. I be made o' metal."

"Good to hear," Mike sneers as he goes to fix the fox's speed. It only takes ten minutes, both systems in his feet taken care of. "Alright! Good as new!"

"Thanks Mikey!"

"Yeah, _thanks Mikey_." The man looks up and swallows loudly as Bonnie stands above him, arms crossed and death glare directed at him. It definitely doesn't help that Mike is sitting on the ground and the rabbit is 7 foot.

"H-h-hey. He would've f-found out sooner o-or later."

"I'd rather never."

"W-well then. Bye!" Mike yelps as Bonnie steps on his crutches, quick to pull his hand back as to not get crushed.

"Let's see if you're ticklish," he sneers, leaning close to Mike.

"Freddy!"

"On your own Mike."

"Fuck you!" Another yelp escapes his throat as Bonnie gently picks him up, careful to mind the broken leg even as he grins evilly. "NO!"

Mike lunges out of the rabbit's grasp only to get his good foot caught as he's lifted upside down in front of Bonnie. The animatronic laughs and moves his fingers in a flicking motion as he moves over the owner's exposed stomach. Immediately Mike is laughing his heart out.

"N-n-no! Bon-n-n-nie! Sto-o-o-op!"

"Not a chance." He makes the man laugh even harder as he then pokes around his neck, laughter filling the entire pizzeria as he's tickled. "Shouldn't have blabbered 'bout mine."

"P-p-please sto-o-o-op!" Mike was having the time of his life. His parents never tickled him, and that's why he was so calm with telling Foxy Bonnie's 'big' secret. He was wrong to think not everyone had a spot somewhere, and he should've guessed his was the most obvious one just because of karma.

"Had enough?" Bonnie grins. He was careful to not hurt Mike as he had his fun, not too much pressure, especially around the stomach, and that Mike's pleads were only fun and not real.

"YES!" The rabbit gently brings the man upright, smirking at the man's bright red face. "I could've, died you know! Too, much blood in, my head!"

"You sound out of breath."

"Fuck you." Mike smiles as he bends over trying to catch his breath. Behind him he hears footsteps and a paw is placed on his shoulder.

"How was it?" Freddy smiles.

"Best goddamn time of my life," Mike grins. Bonnie stares at him as if he's gone mad, outright yelping as he is then hugged tightly by the man.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"You can try to torture me Bonnie. But being a kid's animatronic, you're a little out of your league."

"You _enjoyed_ that?"

"Never had it happen to me before." At those words the rabbit quickly wraps his arms around Mike, the man sighing in content.

"We'll have to do it more often." They stand in silence when someone clears their throat.

"Could you help me fix the wall?"

"Nice going, ruining the moment like that Fred."


End file.
